Fairies' plays
by Yumeko nee
Summary: Mavis' friends sure love teasing Gray and Juvia. Chapter 5: In which their child made them cannon.
1. The mermaid incident

Hello everyone!

I'm not an english native speaker, therefore, mistakes will be found through the story! And you must tell me which are so I can correct them right away!

After reading lots of fics written by foreign speakers as myself, I was all fired up over it. I've just started going to University and I can no longer go to my english institute and practice the language. So here I am, reading lots of fics apart from books and writing this story in order to not forget how to write.

Nothing left to say apart from the disclaimer: _you know as well as me that I don't own Fairy tail; if it was mine, I wouldn't be writing this, it would be in the manga instead. _

* * *

"Mavs!"

Fairy tail's first master was in the guild, taking a look to the third generation, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice behind her.

A light-blue haired fairy was flying to her.

"Ceci, long time no see!" she opened her arms

"What are you doing here? Weren't you at Tenrou Island?" the fairy hugged her friend.

"Yep, but I came to pay a visit to the current guild" she said. "And why are you here?

"I've heard about a mage in your guild who has great affinity with my element" she explained "So I came to take a peek".

"Oh, I see". Mavis looked away from her friend, looking for Juvia. "There" she raised her arm and pointed her index finger to the blue haired woman. "She's strong and an extremely kind person" A proud smile was drawn on her face. "She really cherishes her friends. Oh, and she's in deeply love with that ice mage" As she added the latter, she directed her finger to the black-haired man fighting with a pink haired one.

"She certainly looks like a good person" the water fairy stated with a nod. "And what about the ice stripper?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mavis giggled a little before answering. "Well, let's say he's not at all honest with himself"

Understanding what she meant, Ceci smirked playfully. "Is that so?". With that tone in her voice, the first knew her friend was making something up in her naughty mind.

And she was right.

"Let's see what I can do about that". She pointed her palm to Juvia and a tiny, bright ball of light descended upon her head. But no one in the guild seemed to realized, not even the woman who was just bewitched.

Mavis became a bit worried. Fairy tail was noisy enough without any help from the outside. What did her friend do? She looked at her, asking for an explanation.

Unlike the fairy beside her, Ceci was totally relaxed. In fact, she was obviously satisfied with her work. Putting her hands behind her neck, she said "Just be calm and watch". And smiling with malice she added "Next time they touch, is going to be really funny".

* * *

It seemed to be a normal day in Fairy Tail.

Everyone started the day with the usual "how are you doing?" chat and later drinks.

As the day went by, Natsu and Gray started fighting for some random reason no one knew. And when someone tried to separate them, they ended up joining the fight too; like Elfman, who started saying the manhood speech while butting in and a few seconds later was punching the salamander with his beast arm.

Meanwhile, the girls were gathered in one table. Erza was eating her favourite strawberry cake while Lucy was talking with Wendy. Levy was trying to deceive Cana in letting go her third barrel of alcohol for it was still early midday. Juvia was there too, sitting with her "rivals" in love to keep an eye on them but specially on her Gray-sama wrestling near. Since Charla was by Wendy's side, Happy was there too, trying to invite her a fish for lunch.

"Goodbye everyone" the water mage stood up "Juvia is going on a mission with Gajeel-kun". As the others said bye or waved hands, she left the table and looked at Gray for the last time before going out.

She saw him really quick because Gray was sent flying by a kick in the middle of his back and fell over her, pushing both of them to the floor. The next second, something really strange happened.

Juvia was set on... light?

"What the f-?" Gray didn't finish the question. A loud "poof" was heard as the light turned into a dense cloud of smoke, causing everyone to cough until it dissipated.

The entire guild fell in utter silence.

Gray noticed the warmth of his cheeks. But his mind was in blank. Under Gray was lying.. a mermaid Juvia. Her long, light orange tail stretched from her waist and between the man's legs. The edges of her just growth fish ears were razing his hands. Her face denoted confusion as well as the faces of everyone else.

"EHH?" was the general reaction.

Lucy shouted, rushing to them. She pushed Gray a meter from where he was before and embraced the naked chest of her friend. "Something to cover her with!" she asked for help.

Of course, the men didn't lift a finger. Some were really stunned while others were enjoying the view with their heart-shaped eyes. As for the women, none of them had spare clothes. Except for one.

"Ex-quip" she said. Erza retrieved the classical shell-bra for a mermaid from her spacial-wardrobe and started to help Lucy putting it on Juvia.

"How come you have one of those?" asked the blond girl.

Erza smiled. "You never know when it will come in handy" she assured. "Like this time".

As always, her friend's common sense amazed her.

After a minute, Lucy said "done", as she took the mermaid by the shoulders. "God, Juvia, what had happened to you?". But the answer never came.

The blue haired woman seemed puzzled. She was looking everywhere, turning her head from side to side, and when she heard the question, she simply froze in confusion. The growing fear in her eyes was almost palpable; she didn't seem to know where she was or who were the people around her, staring at her so intensely.

"Apart from a mermaid, did she become somewhat stupid?" Natsu was leaning over her with his hand under his chin, which caused Juvia to move a little trying to gain distance between them.

"Don't be so rude" Lucy punched him in the back of his head. After that, the guy put his hand where he had been hit, complaining and asking what had he done to deserve that.

They were arguing, but Juvia was no longer looking them. Suddenly, she seemed to had gotten interested in something.

Or someone.

Gray noticed she was staring at him and a few seconds later he realized that she was over him. "O-oe" he said, trying to stop her but she was already too close. Her index finger was running all over his abs and stopped over his guild mark, amazed by his body. The rest of the guild was laughing thanks to his awkwardness and the delighted Juvia. "H-hey, do something!" he demanded looking at Lucy and Erza. The proximity of the beautiful creature made him really nervous, especially when her finger tip was on his lips.

But the said girls didn't need to move, because Juvia had already moved apart from him.

"What's she doing?" someone asked as they observed her.

She had put a hand over her chest before putting both of them behind her fish-ears. She seemed desperate for some reason.

And Levy guessed what it was. "She can't breathe!" the petit mage realized horrified.

After hearing her, panic went through the guild. "What do we do?" was the general yell.

"Reedus" Erza shouted. "Water, NOW!"

The artist was surprised for being called out but he quickly draw a tank of glass full of water in the air, which become bigger after a few seconds. Gray threw Juvia into it, forgetting any kind of softness in the middle. She entered the water noisily, with a loud "splash", making a lot of bubbles raise to the surface. Her desperate face suddenly turned into a calm one as she realized she could breathe again through her gills. The entire guild sighed in relief.

The mermaid started swimming from one side to another, happily. She smiled thankfully at everyone and they smiled back.

"Now that there's no danger" Natsu began "what the hell happened?".

No one knew.

* * *

Mavis was startled by the scene.

"Hahaha" Ceci was laughing really hard. "She became such a cute mermaid".

Mavis turned to look at her friend. "Why did you do that?!"

Ceci smirked. "Come on Mavs, you must admit that was funny".

The first couldn't help but smile. "It certainly was" she giggled. "Gray's expression was the best".

"Told you! And things are going to become better... Oh! I forgot something" and she went flying to Gray's side. "You are the _only_ one who can turn her back to normal" she said with a smooth voice in his ear.

* * *

"Huh?". Gray turned around looking for the person who had just whispered in his ear. But no one seemed to had said anything, and finally thinking it was his imagination, he came back to the ongoing conversation.

"So, we don't know why she became a mermaid" Erza stated.

"And the only thing we know is that she has amnesia" Lucy said.

"To the point of not being able to talk?" Wendy asked worried.

The silence was the affirmative answer.

"What if she had been cursed?" Gajeel inquired. Even with his usual iron façade everyone knew he was really worried for her best friend.

"That is the less likely possibility, I mean, it's Juvia!" Lissana was there too.

"Whichever the case, we'll be able to do something" Levy and Freed stepped forward from the multitude. "Leave it to us!"

But a week went by without any progress despite their efforts. The script-mages spent the all day trying to solve the situation but couldn´t come up with anything. They couldn't sense any spell cast on her because Ceci made it that way; the magic of a real fairy was much more powerful than theirs.

During that time Juvia stayed in her tank in the middle of the guild. She welcomed everyone with a bright smile every time the door was opened.

But just like the usual Juvia, she reserved a special smile for Gray.

Every time it was Gray who entered, she would have that smile. The widest smile she could make, in which her eyes closed and her cheeks went a bit pink. Soon after that, she would place her hands on the glass wall and try to be the closest she could to the ice mage who went by her side, saying the usual "hey" for greeting with a smile on his face.

The seventh night since her transformation, Gray went to visit her.

It was past midnight and there was no one in the guild. He went up the platform Reedus had created for the people who wanted to talk to her, and put his arms on the edge of the tank, leaning over it to see the sleeping beauty. She was resting with her tail near her chest.

She was definitely the same Juvia, for she woke up thanks to her gray-sama radar a few minutes later. After opening her eyes and looking side to side, she looked above and saw him. With her special smile on her face she swam to the surface.

"Hey" he greeted. "What's up?"

As always, there was no answer. She simply stared at him smiling. But she did spun happily, telling him she was glad he came to see her.

Gray sighed and made a sad smile. "_You are the only one who can turn her back to normal"_ those words echoed in his head. Were they true?

If so, how did he do it?

After a while he said "You know, I miss you". Then he corrected himself "I mean, your old self". Juvia inclined her head to the right, puzzled by the weak smile. "I never thought I would miss your madness or sick imagination. It's really strange not having you stalking me". His tone was nostalgic and even though she didn't know what he was saying, Juvia didn't like seeing him like that.

She jumped out of the water and tackled him down to the platform floor. Gray made a surprised sound as they fell. "What is wrong with you?" he asked a little frustrated while looking down at her.

She was hugging him around the neck, her face a few inches apart from his. She gulped.

"You should go back to the water, before-"

"G-gray" was the trembling sound that came out of her mouth.

The boy's eyes widened. "Did you just-"

"Gray". She said with more confidence.

"Hey! That is gr-"

"Gray" She modulated perfectly.

He put a hand on her waist. "Okay, that's enoug-" but he was interrupted again. This time, with a kiss.

When their faces where apart again, the girl could see the blush on his cheeks. She giggled while smiling. She had washed out that sad expression from his face and placed instead a really funny one.

Before Gray could do or say something, Juvia started glittering. She saw amazed her lighting skin and raised her eyes to his while the same "poof" from seven days ago was heard.

After the smoke dissipated, his eyes confirmed what his body had been feeling.

Looking down, he found a naked Juvia over him, her bare skin over his bare chest.

"HHYAAAAA"

* * *

"So, Gray, how did you do it?" asked Natsu for the tenth time.

Gray seemed pissed by the question. "I already told you, I didn't do a thing" he said.

The guild was having a party after finding out Juvia returned to her old self. But just like why she had become a mermaid in the first place, how she turned back to normal was a mystery too.

However, Gray seemed to know something. And he didn't want to tell about it; every time he was asked, red stains appeared on his cheeks because he didn't like to think the spell dissipated with a kiss like in fairy tales. So the men gathered around him in order to interrogate him.

As for Juvia, she was surrounded by the girls too, two meters apart from the first ones.

"You don't remember anything from being a mermaid, Ju-chan?" asked Lisanna.

The blue haired woman shaked her head.

"How come? You were soooo cute back then!" A drunk Cana passed an arm around her shoulders.

Levy puffed her cheeks. "I'm sorry Juvia-san, I tried my best but couldn't do a thing".

"Please, don't say that, Levy-san" Juvia pleaded. "I'm really thankful for your help".

"But it is really strange" said Erza.

"Uh-huh". Lucy agreed. "What happened last night that made the difference?".

"When she was back to normal, Juvia was a bit dazed". She looked down at the floor and suddenly blushed by a memory. She raised her arms and put her hands on her cheeks. "The only thing she can remember is being naked over Gray-sama" her shy voice was almost impossible to hear.

Despite that, the entire guild had hushed while she said those words.

"GRAY, YOU JERK" shouted the crowd.

Erza had a kill aura around her. "Gray, you are going to die now" she stated solemnly grabbing her sword.

"Wait, Erza, before that" Natsu rushed to the ice mage side "how did you fuck with a mermaid?".

Gray looked with incredulity to him while shouting "YOU ALL GOT IT WRONG!"

* * *

That was it! Please, restrain yourselves from throwing any virtual-fruit at me (? Just mark the mistakes kindly on the reviews :D

After seeing this fanart art/Juvia-Mermaid-353125849 (by Juviaaa) a few scenes popped in my head and stuck there; I love the idea of a mermaid Juvia, so cute just like the picture :B Btw, I don't have an account on deviantart, but if you guys do, you must congratulate the author for the pic! Please, do me that favor.

Review and make this little woman happy? :D

Yumeko nee off!


	2. Split personality

I've been thinking in some kind of sequel since the mermaid incident. So here it is! An update for Gruvia's week! :D

As you already know, I'm not a native speaker. Therefore, you must tell me where are the mistakes so I can correct them right away!

Please, do try to enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Split-personality

_In which Juvia forgets about the "-sama"_

The usual match was taking place in Fairy tail, thus people, tables, chairs and more stuff were flying through the air and sometimes through the windows. Fiore's most troublesome guild was sure having an agitate night.

Their first master, Mavis Vermilion, was laughing as she observed the cheerful atmosphere. But suddenly, she couldn't see.

The person covering her eyes giggled. "Guess who?"

"Don't tell me..." Those two words were enough for her, Mavis smiled brightly and answered "Lia-chan!"

The said person freed her vision. Mavis turned around and met the grinning face of a blond fairy.

"I run into Ceci last week and she told me you where here, Mav-chan" she said with joy. "She suggested me to come since there's a lot of fun according to her".

"Well, she did had fun last time" the first sweat-dropped. "She transformed a girl into a mermaid!"

Lia laughed. "That's so like her. And who was the lucky one?"

Mavis pointed a finger to Juvia. "The blue haired woman over there; she was a mermaid until she kissed with that ice mage" she giggled by the memory. Looking back at her friend, she saw her grin had widened.

"Gotcha!" the blond fairy said as she pointed her right palm at the water mage. And just like happened before, the ball of light that fell on Juvia's head was invisible for everyone.

Mavis was taken aback by her friend's action. "What did you do?!"

"I'm sorry Mav-chan but when I met Ceci she told me everything about last week" she crossed her arms. "Gray deserves a scolding for being too dense, so here I am" she explained, trying to sound severe.

Mavis looked worry at Juvia. "But, what is gonna happen this time?"

Lia grinned. "Next time she adds an honorific, it will be the last time for a while".

* * *

"Oe, Gray, at least wear something while wrestling" Lucy sighed and then noticed Juvia staring at her with a scary face. "J-juvia, why don't you pass him the clothes he left there?" she suggested trying to ignore the piercing eyes.

"Juvia would had done it even if Lucy-san hadn't told her so" she mumbled to herself, as she bowed taking Gray's pants. She straightened up and found him lying on the floor, scratching the back of his head after the impact. Juvia rushed to his side and kneeled. "Are you okay, Gray-sama?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, I'm f-INE!" his voice went high-pitched as Juvia started shinning. "Not this again" he pleaded horrified when a cloud of smoke raised beside him.

The entire guild observed expectantly, waiting to see a Juvia mermaid once more. But there were no scales nor tail; in fact, nothing seemed to had happened. There was just Juvia.

Everyone sighed with relief and started laughing. Lucy approached to her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I'm so glad you are still the same, Juvia".

"Don't touch me, blondie".

Lucy froze after hearing that. "Eh?" she stared at the water mage and found an angry face looking back at her. Juvia stood up and scanned the guild. "Who are you, people?" the question came out with contempt.

Everybody's eyes widened and some jaws reached the floor.

"A-amnesia again? Why?"

"Not only that, she doesn't seem to be the usual Juvia" Wendy commented afraid.

"What the heck are you talking about?" the blue haired woman asked the girl in front of her. But before anyone had said something, she saw a naked guy lying close to her. "What's wrong with you? Pervert" she said with repugnance all over her face.

And with those words, the guild went on panic. "S-SHE JUST TOLD GRAY PERVERT".

"She's definitely not her usual self" Erza stated, looking the frowned eyebrows of Juvia.

"The same bastard of last time must had done this" Gray, wearing the pants Juvia threw to him, said.

Natsu went by his side, grinning. "If that's the case, you just have to fuck with her, like last time!" he said, teasing the ice mage. But before Gray could get angry with the comment, Juvia had already grabbed Natsu's face. "Just _who_ will fuck with who?" she asked with a threatening look. After Natsu gulped, she sent him flying through the ceiling.

"She's like her edolas' counter-part" Lucy said, stunned by the violent act.

"I'm out of here, crazy people" Juvia started walking but Erza's hand stopped her. "I'm afraid you can't leave".

The next morning, when a pair of black stockings appeared in the entrance, everyone fell in silence. As the high heels started tapping from the door to the job-board, every pair of eyes followed the movement of a pink, mid-thigh dress which thin straps were covered by the blue waves of her loose hair. The woman with sweetheart neckline leaned, searching for a well paid request. Once she had found one, she ripped it off and turned around, sneering at the startled crowd.

"What?" she frowned with annoyance. Since no one made a sound she stared at the nearest person to her.

"I-it's just that Juvia doesn't use those kind of clothes" Lucy explained with a crooked smile.

"I see" the blue haired woman started walking away, heading to the exit.

Lucy went behind her. "W-wait, Juvia!" as the said girl turned they stopped. "You usually go with Gajeel to your missions, why don't you-?" but she was cut off by the raised hand of the other.

"The knight-girl said I must take a mission since I work here so that's what I'm doing" she was clearly annoyed for being told what to do. "I'm not a weakling, so don't bother me, blondie" and just like that, she left.

The week went by with a Juvia who only appeared to find a job and look daggers at everyone. She rarely spent time in the guild and if she did, she just sit in a stool by the bar while drinking something and speaking nonchalantly with Mirajane, before taking a job and leave again. She became somewhat a second Erza for no one dared to look back at her when she was not in the mood -which means, nearly all the time- and even Natsu tried to challenge her for some reason.

One day early in the morning, Gray noticed a drizzling pouring down as he turned a corner and found her standing in front of a hat store's window. She was staring fondly at a wide-brimmed hat on exhibition.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he approached her.

When she heard his voice by her side, she turned to look at him but didn't say anything and simply looked back at the hat.

Gray decided to be more patience and spoke again.

"If you like it, I can buy it for you" he said, trying to be nice.

She answered without taking her eyes off the window. "No, thanks. I don't want anything from a strip-freak, you know?" she chuckled jeeringly. He was going to say something rather rude when she sighed deeply and added "it would be useless anyway".

Although it was almost a whisper to herself, Gray heard it. "And why is that?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind" she shrugged before turning her back at him and start walking away.

Out of consciousness, he stretched an arm and grasped her wrist. "_I must be crazy for doing this but, last time, the spell was broken with a kiss_" he thought as the girl looked at him confused by his action. "_So maybe this time-_" with his free hand he dragged her face close to his and pressed his lips on hers, praying for the best in his desperate act.

Juvia was stunned, her eyes wide opened. She couldn't react during the first seconds, but as soon as she processed what had happened, she lifted her leg -not in a very girly way- and kicked him apart from her. "What the hell are you doing?" she said with scorn, rubbing her mouth with her forearm. "Don't you dare coming near me even once" was all she added, a death glance set in her eyes as she walked off.

"_Fuck_". Gray, left on the ground, wondered just how he was going to turn her back to herself.

* * *

"Man, I'm sick of this rain"

"It's started so swiftly!"

"I wish it would stop soon"

"Yeah, me too"

Two days had passed since that day and everything stayed as always except for the intensified menaced looks Juvia sent to Gray from time to time. She was sitting in her usual spot, three meters from where Makao and Wakaba were drinking, when she heard them. Her shoulders stiffened and she started gulping faster since she didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. "Hmm? Don't you think it just got worst?" asked Cana, joining their chat, welcomed by the nods of the two old men. Juvia raised an eyebrow irritated; as she lifted her glass to her lips for the last sip, the doors of the guild flung opened. A soaked from head to foot Natsu stepped in. His words were "it's like a raining hell out there" and Happy ayed him. He walked to the bar where Mirajane was offering him a towel and while draining his hair, he added "it's so _depressing _being in the street".

She was right, she should had left before hearing that.

Juvia placed the glass on the table with such strength that a few members turned around to look at her. She stood up and stormed out of the guild.

* * *

She embraced her legs and rested her chin on her knees. Sitting there, in a meadow by a river shore far from fairy tail, the rain will stop pouring down on the guild, or at least that's what she wished. She was angry but didn't blame them; in fact, she was surprised that they hadn't notice it started to rain every time she was around. Had they noticed, they'd have provably kicked her out she thought, but then remembered she was not the Juvia who had joined the guild.

She was the ame-onna Juvia since rain always fell upon her and she couldn't stop wondering how her counter-part had managed to put an end to that.

She stared at the closed umbrella by her side. In spite of what people thought, it was nice to feel the rain every now and then. She sighed and closed her eyes, focusing on feeling every drop that fell on her skin.

"How do you feel? Have you cooled off?"

Staggered by his voice, Juvia lifted her head. Standing beside her was Gray with a blue umbrella in his right hand and a large bag in the other.

She frowned. "I told you-"

"I know, I just came to check on you since you rushed out like that" he cut her off. "So, are you okay?"

She smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess". Both of them looked to the river and after a while she asked him "do you think the same?"

He looked down at her face. "About what?"

She looked up at him "The gloomy rain".

"Hmm" was all he muttered, staring at the river again. "You know, at first I would say yes" he scratched the back of his neck, "but when I give it a second thought I realize the answer is no. Water brings and gives life. Since we all value the beauty of life, why wouldn't we acknowledge the beauty behind the rain?"

Juvia's lips parted in amusement and surprise. After a while, she started laughing. "W-what is so funny, idiot!" Gray said annoyed by her unexpected reaction.

Still giggling she said "that was a lame speech, nude brain" and finally smiling added "but thank you".

Gray was too busy complaining, so he didn't notice she was just teasing him. It was the first time she had heard something like that and Juvia was really glad her rain had been praised.

"It's clearing" Gray looked up at the sky.

"_Huh?_" Juvia raised her hands and realized there were no rain drops. She looked up too and saw the clouds dissipating. Her eyes were glinting when Gray stuck something in her head.

"Maybe you will need it after all" he grinned.

Her fingertips touched the wide brims of the pink hat she had saw in the store. When she stared at him, Gray shrugged. "I thought it matched the pink of your dress".

As she noticed the warm of her cheeks, she tried to cover the blush by pulling down the hat. Suddenly, she was well-aware of her heart's pounding, the "pitter-patter"; she giggled. "Thank you so much, Gray-sama" she whispered to herself.

Gray heard the familiar "poof" and smiled, since he knew what that meant. "Gray-sama? Where are we?" Juvia twisted her head from one side to another. "Hmm? Since when does Juvia have this hat?" she said, taking it off and staring at it.

The ice mage grinned. "Welcome back".

* * *

"And that's how, for the second time in her life, Gray Fullbuster stopped the rain in her heart. And for the second time in her life, Juvia loxar fell in love with him" Lia said as reading a tale. "The end!"

Mavis clapped her hands with amusement. "Lia-chan! That was so sweet!"

The blond fairy bowed like showing gratitude to the public before saying "The spell wouldn't break until she had fell in love with him once more". She started giggling. "It was rather difficult but he did managed without intending to do so".

Mavis seemed in deep thought for a moment. "But, Lia-chan" she started, lifting her index finger as she pointed something out "what would have happened had she not fell in love all over again?"

Lia's smile froze for a second. "W-well..." she started scratching her forehead awkwardly.

Mavis giggled. "Got it! The power of true love, right?"

"That's it! If theirs' weren't true love, her counter-part wouldn't have fallen for him too!" Lia assured while nodding.

The two fairies followed the two mages as they walked back to the guild, the bright sun shining in the blue sky.

* * *

Don't worry people, I do know this story was lame.

The thing is, I'm just like Juvia: I have my own theatre-imagination. Inspiration hits me whenever I see a pic I like. So, **BAM!* ** art/Juvia-Hiro-Mashima-351714130 This fic was inspired by this draw of Mashima. When I saw it for the first time, I was like "OMG I must write something in which Gray gives her that hat". The problem was, "why would he do that?", and then the image of Juvia under the rain, all gloomy in her own, popped in my head. Yet there was another problem, "why is she so sad?". That's when I remembered their first met and chat. So, Jackpot!, the rain is back in her heart! And the final question was, "why is raining around her like before?". Well, thanks to Mavis' naughty friends, of course! Seriously, I can't get enough of them! Stories about their spells over Juvia keep coming to me haha.

I simply loved the idea of a rude, meanie-Juvia, falling in love again for our naked star!

Actually, I think the mermaid incident is better. This story was pathetic to say the least but it did sounded better in my head, I swear it! So, I apologize for the bad chapter and I must say, if you had read this words, you dear reader, deserve a thanks! *Bows*

Best wishes for you all!

Yumeko nee off

PD: After seeing the pic of Gray in military uniform and Juvia in yukata (check them out, they are too cute!) an idea for an AU came to me. What do you think? Should I give it a shot? Should I not and leave humanity in peace? Let me know!


	3. Thumbelina

Hello there!

I'm so happy with the reviewers, favourites and followers these stories have! I'm truly thankful to you all *bows*

Here is chapter three for the ones who asked for it!

* * *

Chapter 3

Thumbelina

_In which Juvia becomes Gray's doll_

The doors of Fairy tail flung open.

"Midori-chan!" Mavis started approaching to her long-friend but was stopped in midway by the raised hand of her.

The green haired fairy took out a handkerchief from her sleeve. "'I've been fine, thanks". While speaking, she took off her specs and cleaned them. "And I know you too, so I'm glad. But please, Mavis, I'm not here for you". The first sweat dropped by the honesty of her friend. "I'm here for that problematic couple as Ceci and Lia had described them" After checking the glasses were perfectly clean, she put them on the right place. "So where are they?" she asked, glancing to the guild.

"H-hey, had this become some kind of competition between you guys?" Midori turned her head abruptly, and Mavis could swear she saw a sparkle set in her eyes. Her challenging spirit maybe? She sighed and said "At least give them a break, it's only been two days since Lia messed up things here".

"I'm afraid that would be impossible" she adjusted her glasses although it was unneccessary. Mavis smiled at her friend's old habit and her friend smiled too.

"Oh, so that's the guy"

"How did you-?"

Midori raised an eyebrow and pointed to the crowd. "He's the only one stripping".

The first searched for Gray in the crowd and saw that, indeed, he was already on his underwear.

"And that must be the woman". Mavis looked at her friend surprised and she shrugged. "She's the only one happy with the nude guy".

Mavis giggled as she saw the hearts in Juvia's eyes.

Midori snapped her fingers and a tiny ball of green light hit the water mage. A cloud of smoke arouse instantly.

The first master was curious. "What-?" she started, but was cut off by her friend's hand again. "You know I won't tell you, so why do you even ask?"

Mavis sweat dropped and sighed, before looking expectantly to the crowd.

* * *

As Juvia was smoke-wrapped, everyone damned to the air.

"Seriously, who is the sick bastard obsessed with her?" Gajeel's groan was loud and most of the guild members agreed to it.

The mermaid, the meanie Juvia. What was next? They just prayed it was nothing too chaotic.

And they sure didn't expect what happened.

"S-she's.. gone" Lucy covered her mouth with her hands and felt her knees weaken. Natsu's eyes were dead serious as she held Lucy's shoulders, helping her stay in her feet. Erza stepped forward from the crowd gathered around the bunch of blue clothes in the floor. "She disappeared into thin air?".

"Wait, minna!"

After hearing the familiar voice, everyone started looking for the source of it.

"Juvia! Where are you?" Gray shouted, clenching his fists.

"Down here, Gray sama!"

"Down?" He looked to the floor and saw nothing. He was going to ask again when he noticed something moving under the clothes and the next second, a blue haired head popped out between the garments.

"What the heck?" Gray's voice was barely audible thanks to the surprised yells of the guild.

"S-SHE SHRUNK"

Juvia covered her tiny chest while sobbing. "W-why is always Juvia?" Lucy kneeled by her side.

"Well, I'm glad you are still here". She was sighing with relief when Erza kneeled too, a little white dress in her hand. "Here".

Drying a tear with the back of her hand, Juvia took the dress of her size while muttering her thanks. The blond girl looked to the Titania. "Where did you get that?"

Erza gave her a serious look. "My magic wardrobe, of course. Haven't I already told you-"

"Hai, hai". Lucy sweat dropped before staring at the little woman. She stretched an arm and took Juvia with her palms. "Oh my, you sure have shrunk. You are hardly taller than a glass".

* * *

"Tch-". Gray was walking down the streets of Magnolia, hands in pockets, mumbling complaints. "Damn Mina".

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama".

His eyebrows twitched with irritation as he remembered the white-haired barmaid.

_Sitting in the counter of the bar, the petit water mage was drinking orange juice from a bottle's tap while the guild, gathered around her, stared at her diminutive being._

_Natsu, arms folded over the bar, was looking at her too."You know, I could make your head explode with my fingers". He put his right thumb and index finger at both sides of Juvia's head while Wendy, rushing to his side, placed her hands in his arm. "Natsu-san, you shouldn't joke about that"_

_Lucy pushed him out of the chair and sat there. The pink haired guy was already grumbling from the floor when she talked. "What are we going to do now?" _

_Silence fell as they tried to think of something. After a while, Mirajane made an "Eureka" noise with a light bulb above her head. Every pair of eyes looked at her._

_"Well, I don't know how to turn her back to normal size". She made her plotting-something smile. "But the other times she did recovered by Grays' side"._

_Now they were watching the stripper. "A-and? That means nothing!" he awkwardly said._

_Lucy smiled for she knew where Mina was heading to. "But she's right". As the word's left her mouth, she stood up and took Juvia between her hands. "What's more, I think-" she approached him "-she should stay with you for a while" she concluded, placing the little girl on his shoulder._

_"Stay with Gray-sama? This close?" Juvia looked at his neck fondly and passed out hugging it. _

_The guild burst into laughs as the ice mage tried in vain to explain that was going to solve nothing._

_But again, it was in vain._

So there he was, heading no where with... Juvia on his shoulder?

His eyes were wide open as he froze and he looked to his shoulder as to make sure he wasn't wrong. The water mage wasn't there. He heard a long-distance shout.

He looked up to the sky and saw Juvia between a hawk's claw. When the heck did that bird take her? Was he so absent-minded that he didn't realise before? "Damn" was all he said as he started running. While chasing after them, he saw that at some point, Juvia struggled and freed herself with a little water slicer. After falling, she sure landed in the blocks near him, and Gray started looking for her.

But after a time of searching and not finding her, he stopped and dried the sweat of his forehead. "Damn, I know she's around here". Chills went down his spine as he thought of how dead he was if he didn't find her. The image of Erza with her purgatory armor was torturing him when he heard Juvia's voice.

"Pss, Gray sama"

He turned back and spotted her sitting in the front garden of a house with red bricks. He jumped over the fence and kneeled in front of her. "Damn Juvia, I've been looking for you" The water mage's theatre imagination was running wild again after listening those words. Gray sighed. "Let's go back now" he tried to grasp her but she dodged his hand.

"I can't go right now, Gray-sama". He looked at her surprised.

"Why?"

She bit her low lip. "Because Emily will come back in no time"

Gray had a puzzled look. "Who the heck is Emily?"

"The little girl who lives here. She thinks Juvia is a doll".

Gray fell on his back, taken aback by her words. After straightening himself up he said. "And who cares? Let's go back, idiot-" but she dodged his grasp again. Now he was pissed. "Hey, don't be so stubborn"

"Hey!"

Gray looked away from Juvia who was lying on the grass like an inanimate doll. His eyes saw a little blond girl rushing to his side. "What are you doing with my doll?"

The girl hugged Juvia in a protective way.

Gray chuckled. "Your doll? First of all, she's not a doll"

Emily frowned. "Yes, she is. And she is mine"

"No, she's not a-" but after seeing her expression, he realised there was no use in telling her the truth. He sighed deeply. "Can I have that doll back, please?"

The girl was surprised. "Is it yours?"

Gray blushed a little. "Y-yes" he said in a low voice.

She raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Onii-chan, you have odd likes for someone of your age".

His jaw flung open. "You little-" but the girl stood up, heading to her house. "Wait". She turned back while he was trying to find the words.

Emily kneeled again. "Okay, here's what we are going to do. You will play with me the entire noon and then you can have your doll back. Deal?"

He was going to complain but in the end sighed with resignation and nodded

The girl smiled brightly. "Great! Now let's put her this beautiful dress I just brought from home" as she happily said that, she started taking Juvia's clothes off.

Gray stretched his arms in front of him and moved them frantically. "Wha- stop!"

Emily did stopped, laughing. "Onii-chan, you truly are a pervert".

Since Juvia was treated like a doll for almost three hours, she was exhausted. Her little body was so tired that she ended up falling asleep. As for Gray, even though he was a "grown-up" as Emily had called him, he really enjoyed the afternoon.

"It's been ages since the last time I played like this" he commented smiling at the blond girl.

She smiled back. "You can come and play with me anytime you want, onii-chan! I seldom have a partner to play with, after all".

Gray nodded. "I will have your invitation in mind". He stood up and patted the back of his pants. "Well, It's time to go home".

"Nee, onii-chan" the girl was suddenly talking timidly. "I know this will sound greedy and I'm saying sorry before-hand but-" she looked at him with puppy eyes.

Gray sighed; he didn't like to break little girls' hearts. He patted her head.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I can't handle her to you". He unconsciously looked at Juvia. "She's important to me".

Emily looked at the doll, and then to him. "Okay, no problem. Just make sure to bring her with you next time". She smiled and stood up too. "She's the cutest doll I have ever seen!".

He smiled at her. "She truly is".

* * *

Mavis was giggling as the four entered the guild. "Finally we are back" she looked happily at her friend and found out she was not so happy.

"I'm bored, I'm out of here" she simply said and turned back. "Bye Mavis".

The first waved her hand with a crooked smile and saw Midori snapping her fingers before stepping out. Mavis' lips made an "O" as she looked to Gray and Juvia.

"Hi, guys!" Lucy welcomed them with a smile "Where have you been?"

With her cheek in her hand, she was sitting in the bar with Mirajane cleaning the glasses behind her.

"Walking randomly" Gray was approaching to them with Juvia in his hands, when she suddenly glittered.

The guild couldn't see a thing thanks to the smoke screen, but they did heard Gray swearing after tripping and falling to the ground. And when they could see, they found Juvia in her birth clothes and Gray in top of her.

"G-gray-sama".

He swiftly moved away from her, red as Erza's hair, stuttering apologies.

Juvia hugged her torso. They couldn't see hey eyes for her bangs were covering them. "Juvia has no problem being naked in front of Gray-sama" a dark aura was spreading around her "but she certainly doesn't want the entire guild to see her like this". When she lifted her head, the red stains and furious look denoted how embarrassed she was. Immediately, she had become the center of a water vortex, dragging everyone in her rampage.

Gray was nearly drowning as everybody else when he heard Mirajane's voice. "See? I told you!" he looked at her and saw that even though she was being dragged by the strong current, she was calm and smiling at him. "She did came back to normal after staying by your side".

* * *

I just wrote it for the ones who said something like "next fairy". I just hope I haven't screwed it up! And if I did, I'm sorry.

This was intended to be a single one-shot and I ended up adding chapters due to your kind words! Seriously guys, you made me too happy.

As you may have noticed, I thought of this after seeing Toy Story 3. I love that film!

And as always, I'm sorry for any mistake, forgive me since I'm not a native speaker. Tell me where they are and I will correct them right away.

By the way, if an idea for another chapter occurs to you, feel free to tell me!. We can write something funny together, at least it will be a honor to me n.n

Best wishes for you all

Yumeko nee off!

PD: This is the part in which I thank you one by one: The broken idealist, CaprisiousKrego, underwaterlights, QuirkyyMist, animegirl115, Sarapyon, Medaka-chan, otaku03, cooliife, Duchess K, a guest, Ushiio, Brigitte, Aquamarine2002, LuvsManga, Mitsuzo, Yarachi-chanX3, ilovefanficXD, magicsong, , royalrosie2000, stacylin198 and xMagicMayhem. Thank you for your reviews or favourites!


	4. Dancing Queen

Hello there!

Here I wrote Brigitte's and one of the guests' idea, but I have the feeling that it's really bad! So, Briggite and guest, I'm truly sorry if I had ruined your idea D:

But this is what I imagine when I read your comment and I couldn't restrain myself of writing something like this xd. My deepest apologies and thanks since you took the time of sharing it!

**Disclaimer:** The main idea of Juvia dancing non-stop is Brigitte's and a Guest's. I'm responsible of the screwed up part :)

Chapter 4

Dancing Queen

_In which Juvia has a Saturday Night Fever._

While humming to herself, Mavis entered the guild of Fairy tail. Her characteristic smile spread over her face as her eyes wandered though the sleepy faces of the members who were having breakfast on the morning of what promised to be a beautiful day. Then, she noticed the features of someone who was not a mage nor even human.

The first approached a white-haired fairy, who was sipping a cup of tea while staring nowhere in particular. "Hana-san!"

The said fairy removed the tea-cup from her lips and placed it in the plate before directing her cerulean eyes to her friend. "How have you been, Mav-chan?" the greeting came out from a sweet smile.

"Fine, thanks. It's been a long time since the last time I heard of you".

"Indeed" Hana chuckled. "Since I have some free time, I came to pay a visit" she lifted the cup and brought it closer to her mouth.

Mavis asked her straight while smiling. "I'm sure you want to play a little so, what are you going to do with them?"

"What am I going to do, you say? I'm afraid you need to reformulate your question, my friend". She put down the empty cup and smirked back. "You should have asked what I had already done".

"Really? And what did y-?" but she was cut off by her friend's look.

"_You know I won't tell you_". The unsaid words were expressed in the lineaments of her face.

Mavis puffed her cheeks.

* * *

"What's wrong, Ju-chan?" Lisanna had just taken a sit in front of her, staring at the concerned features of the water mage.

"Juvia has a problem-" she hesitantly took out her feet from under the table and showed her a pair of heels "-with these".

The white-haired girl tilted her head over the edge of the table and looked at them. "Woah! They are really pretty! What's wrong with them, do you have to change them?"

She shook her head. "Juvia hadn't bought them, they just appeared in her closet" and stuttering a bit added "I-I can't take them off".

While the two girls were talking, the rest of the guild was bursting into cheers as the red curtains of the stage were shifted. Mirajane waved her hand at the crowd.

Lissana frowned, not sure of having heard right. "What?"

Juvia nodded. "And not only that..."

"Not only that?" Lisanna whispered in the silence of the expecting atmosphere, just before Mirajane voice started singing.

As soon as the first notes floated in the air, Juvia stood up. "Ju-chan?". The water mage left the table and went straight to the stage, "T-this is the other problem!" she shouted over her shoulder while spinning swiftly and smoothly with the song. In the way, her movements attracted everyone's attention and as she reached the wood platform, they were already cheering for her too. When Mirajane spotted someone joining her up there, she smiled broadly. Her voice and Juvia's dance became a perfect combination for the eye and the ear.

"Juvia, that was amazing!" Lucy smiled at the blue haired girl once she had descended the steps.

"When did you learn that?" asked Wendy.

"N-no, Juvia-" red stains tinted her cheeks as she listened both, her friend's words and the claps of the public. But her blush deepened when Gray joined them.

"What was that?"

She looked to the floor and simply said "T-the shoes".

"The shoes?" As her friends looked at her feet puzzled she begun to talk.

* * *

"I have searched in the library" Levy approached the crowd while placing her gale-force reading glasses in the crown of her blue head. "And this is the only thing I found". She placed an orange book opened near the middle in front of Master Makarov. Heads leaned over to see its content, and for those who didn't get to see, the old man read out loud.

"These pair of heels transfers its user the knowledge of a talented dancer who was said to had mastered all disciplines. Some say that even her love for dancing is passed on them, therefore, the user will dance whenever music reaches her ears". An illustration of the heels accompanied the short paragraph.

"Is that all? It doesn't talk about not being able to take them off?" Gajeel asked irritated.

Makarov shook his head while closing the orange cover of the book.

Mirajane snapped her fingers.

"Minna, let's have a party!" she exclaimed happily. At the sole mention of a party, every mage of Fairy Tail agreed.

"I don't see how that will solve anything" commented Lucy sighing and sweat dropping.

Mira smiled at her while clapping her hands. "Think for a moment, Lu-chan. If Juvia dances till her heart's -or well, the shoes'- content, maybe they will come out!"

Floating over their heads, Mavis asked her friend. "So, the shoes will free her feet once she had danced with Gray?"

Hana nodded. "That's it, as simple as it sounds".

* * *

In a table placed in the site of the hall opposite the stage, Gray was frowning unconsciously while resting his chin on his right palm, his stare fixed in the red drapery over the platform.

"What's the matter with you, droopy-eyes?" Even a dense person as Natsu, who was sitting beside the ice mage, noticed he was not his usual self.

Gray's response was a groan, ignoring completely his friend's insult. Lucy approached them smirking and passed an arm around his shoulders. "He's not in the mood, right Gray?". While the boy groaned annoyed again, she chuckled and took a place at his left.

The shift of the curtains revealed a sole figure. Juvia was standing in the middle of the stage all on her own, her trembling legs barely holding her up. The light of the spotlight shining directly on her prevented her from distinguishing the faces of the people before the platform. She was shivering, not sure if due to her crescent nervousness or her overly exposed skin.

_"Lucy-san, are you sure about this?" The water mage looked at her reflection in the mirror of the backstage and blushed a little by that image; not even her was accustomed to seeing so much of her own skin. Obligated to use those pieces by the blond girl beside her, Juvia glanced at Lucy and saw her sparkling eyes._

_"You are perfect, trust me"- _

_"B-but" the blue haired woman looked once more at the mirror; the girl shown in its surface was wearing a white tank top with almost nonexistent straps and a black short far too short that even her guild mark was visible. As for her features, the most scared face she had ever made. "What if Juvia make a fool out of her in front of everyone, in front of Gray-sama?!" Her jaw dropped open as if realization had just hit her. "You are plotting this to take advantage of Juvia, aren't you? And then you w-"_

_"Hai, hai, whatever" Lucy went behind her and placed her hands behind her back. As the blond girl pushed the other out of the backstage, the blue haired one continue on saying ridiculous things, courtesy of her hyper ventilated mode._

Gray's eyes almost leave their sockets as the audience around him wolf-whistled at the appearance of Juvia.

"W-what the hell is she wearing?" he cried out. Lucy tried to hide her giggling by covering her mouth but it was futile. Gray looked at her. "This is _your_ doing, isn't it?".

The blond girl nodded while laughing.

He shook his head slightly. "She can't dance like that". The ice mage was about to get on his feet when Lucy grasped his forearm. "Don't even think about it" her eyes looked at the stage and so did Gray's.

"Welcome to Fairy tail's party!" Mirajane's voice echoed in the great hall thanks to the microphone in her hand. "During this first part, we are going to enjoy a special show, a wonderful performance by our water mage, Juvia!". The audience burst into cheers; the said girl waved her hand faintly with an embarrassed smile on her face . "She's going to dazzle us with a dance for a large variety of rhythms, and for this purpose, we have that huge lacrima crystal over there" she pointed a finger to the crystal behind Juvia "and the man who controls it with his magic; I have the pleasure to introduce you to Daft Tune!" she redirected her finger to the man standing at her right as the crowd kept on cheering. While the man bowed in gratitude she went on. "But don't worry people, we won't let her dance alone! In the second part, she will leave the stage and dance with us once we have moved the tables and cleared the hall. That's all! Thanks for coming and please, have a good time".

The lights turned off. The crowd was still cheering and clapping as the music started coming out of the lacrima. A dim ray of blue light turned on progressively and shone over the frame of the girl, who moved as soon as the music filled the air.

* * *

"How can she still go on?"

Gray barely paid attention to Natsu's words. He was staring at Juvia dancing in time to the beat of the song and his eyes hadn't left her since the show started. Those shoes not only gave her the ability of that dancer, but also the attitude of a totally different person; she seemed so confident on her movements; her smile had never left her face.

"Hmm, where's Lucy?". That time, Natsu's words did caught his attention; the blond was no where to be seen. She could had gone to the bathroom or something of the like, but for some reason, Gray's gut feeling was telling him that was not the case. He managed to take his eyes off from Juvia and started looking for Lucy, the darkness and the overly populated hall the main obstacles. After a moment, he found her whispering in Reedus' ear: the said man nodded once she had finished. Then, she went to the Dj's side and talked to him in the same way she did before. The Dj nodded just like Reedus and while he turned around to face the lacrima, Lucy lifted her right thumb to the paint mage.

That was definitively a signal and thanks to the girl's nature, Gray knew she was up to something. She had just made a naughty smile.

The music that had been played until that moment stopped. Juvia as well as the crowd looked at the Dj and found out he was changing the song. As the new tempos begun, Reedus draw something in the air and his creation become bigger after a few seconds. Gray was reduced to nonplussed when he realized what was going on.

A pole had just been placed in the stage.

The music now playing incited for a pole dance.

Juvia was dangerously near the pole.

Her hand reached it and Gray gulped, the audience crazy as hell round him.

"I'm sorry for the flame idiot, but her chick is going to die soon" was all he thought inwardly as the image of Juvia dancing the sexiest way possible dried his throat. He was staring amazed like the crowd when he realized that in fact, the people gathered there were looking too and he was not the only one.

Daft Tune was enjoying as everyone else when he suddenly felt cold even though there was plenty of human heat at his surroundings; he turned around and found a shining knife placed menacingly close to his neck. The man couldn't even yell, paralyzed by the killing aura of the raven haired man wielding the weapon. "The show is _over_".

He passed out peacefully.

* * *

Even Mirajane had a though time dealing with the complaints of the audience but she managed to light up the spirit for the second part. The hall was much more comfortable now. There were still some tables and chairs left for those who didn't dance at the sides, and the center which had become the dance floor was now more spacious. The mass of bodies had danced for a long time now; they had even reached that part of the night in which the songs were ballads and the only people left were couples.

Gray contemplated the slow movements of the dancers from his chair. Just when he was wondering where Juvia was, she approached him.

"Hey" he greeted. It was the first time he had spoken to her that night, now that he thought about it.

"Hi, Gray-sama".

The ice mage chuckled as he noticed she was still moving; she made a soft spin from time to time. "I see you can't stop dancing yet" he remarked playfully, earning a slight blush from the girl who nodded a little.

Juvia smiled at him. "Juvia would like to dance with Gray-sama".

He looked at her surprised and then dismissed the invitation with the wave of his hand. "I'm sorry but I don't dance".

"Juvia would not have a 'no' for answer" was all she assured as she stretched her arm and grasped his wrist, pulling him up from his seat.

"H-hey, I said-" he tried, but they had already joined the other pairs. She placed his arm on her waist, her own hand on his shoulder and linked their free ones.

He looked at her; the gleam in her orbs and the incommensurate glee set on them forced him to look away again.

While Gray was evading eye contact by all means, Juvia was staring at him intently with her full love. She was thinking how handsome he was that night -even though he was the same as always- when she suddenly lost her balance.

Out of reflex, he flung his arms around her but couldn't stop her imminent fall and ended up trapping along with her.

"Jeez" he scratched the back of his head as he moved away from her. "It's just me or every time I'm with you I end up on the floor?"

He looked at the girl by his side. Her eyes were fixed in her feet while she pointed at them bewildered. "Off"

Gray glanced at them and saw Juvia's bare feet. "Seems you are finally free" smirking, he turned his eyes on the girl and found her lying completely on the floor, spirals instead of normal eyeballs.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked surprised. Her lips parted but he couldn't hear a thing.

After bowing a little and sharpening his hearing, he managed to understand her words. "J-juvia can't move a muscle" she made a pause to take a deep breath "Juvia's body won't move".

He face palmed his forehead as not believing her before laughing. After a while he sighed and smiled. "Then there's no help for it, I will have to lend you a hand". He picked her up bridal style and headed for the exit and after that, Fairy hills dormitory. He thanked god for the unconscious girl in his arms; had she been awake, she would have screamed with excitement all the way.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Yep, I know it's pathetic but I was listening to Daft Punk Interstella 555 soundtrack and felt the need of naming the Dj after the duo. So, yay Daft Tune!

2. One of Gray's last remarks it's true: I'm always making them fall over each other. I just don't know why.

3. I had a great time writing a jealous Gray and sexy Juvia (? The idea of a pole dance actually is not mine, I first read it in a one-shot not too long ago, but I can't remember the name of it. So if you happen to be the author of that story: first, it was a wonderful idea (you made me laugh really hard), and secondly, I'm sorry for using it here with some twists.

4. Yeah, basically, there's a lacrima for absolutely everything you need them to do.

Thanks for reading as always :D

Next is **Otaku03**'s idea! "_Or __one of mavis' friend transforms into a child that looks like both of them and pretends to be their child"_. Simply fantastic!

Best wishes for you all!

Yumeko nee


	5. The ultimate play

Chapter 5

The ultimate play

_In which Gray remembers_

As soon as she sat on a table of the guild, Lucy Heartfilia slammed her forehead on the wood surface. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, engulfed in a gloomy aura.

"What's the matter, Luce?"

She didn't look at her interlocutor for she recognized the voice. "My landlady" she summed up.

Used to her friend's financial problem, Natsu chuckled. "Don't worry, we only need a job! Right, Happy?"

"Aye sir!" was the blue cat's enthusiastic answer.

She sighed again. She really appreciated her friend's attempt to cheer her up, but the main problem was-

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!". For Natsu's and Happy's perspective, her head had become huge while yelling. They took a step back as she went on, but she stood up and made a step close to them. "YOU ARE THE RESPONSIBLE OF MY SITUATION". Since getting apart didn't work, they covered their sensitive ears. "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DESTROY EVERYTHING ON THE WAY SO WE ALWAYS END UP WITH LESS THAN HALF OF THE REWARD!".

She breathed deeply and sat on the table again. Natsu put down his arms once sure the rampage was over and approached her. "Don't worry Luce, I got the solution". She raised an eyebrow and looked at his toothy smile with disbelief. "If we do an S-class mission with a huge reward, even half of it will be huge, right?".

She sighed with resignation for her friend's simple mind. Nonetheless, his remark managed to make her smile. "Okay, time to work!" she left the chair with the pink-haired guy by her side and approached the jobs board. "We can't do an S-class mission -Natsu moaned by the fact- but we can still take a well paid one".

After a while they headed to the front of the guild just as the door flung open, revealing a little girl in the frame. Their chat about the mission ceased as they glanced at her. "A premature client?" Natsu asked Lucy. She just shrugged; it was not the first time a child appeared in the guild but it was truly odd. They looked back at her. Raven hair combed into a high pony tail and pale skin; blue orbs scanning the guild with the glitter of childhood set on them; a plain white dress with ruffles in the skirt and a pair of sandals matching the gown.

Lucy was going to comment about how cute she was when the girl stopped looking around and gazed at them. As she seemed to recognized them, she run and threw herself to the blond's arms. "Auntie Lucy!". The girl looked at her right. "Uncle Natsu" she claimed and hugged him too.

Lucy's eyes widened while Natsu's almost explode.

"WHAAAT?!"

The guild's attention fell on their commotion and the curious people stared at them.

The girl took the edges of her dress and bowed, introducing herself.

"I'm the daughter of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar". She straightened up and smiled adding "Nice to meet this younger version of you all!"

As usual, Gajeel's groan was the first thing heard.

"Man, I'm sick of time travelling!". Since most of the people glanced at him, he went on. "I mean, the seven years gap, the eclipse plan and shit with the dragons, and now this little brat? What's so great about messing with time lines!".

* * *

"Nee, tell us about the future!" was the general cheer.

Lucy's eyes glittered with hope. "Did I publish my first novel?"

Natsu smashed his fists together. "Did I beat Gildarts?"

Elfman raised his voice. "Am I manly enough in the future?!"

And with the questions of those three the entire guild started asking about what was going to come.

But the girl didn't answer any of those questions because Gray stepped in just in time.

The ice mage moved forward frowning with surprise. Why were they all staring at him so intently and some even smirking? Wait, were they all surrounding that girl? And why was she smiling at him like that?

"Papa!" she called him.

Gray stopped in his track. "Huh?".

The next thing he knew was that the girl was hugging him, and since his stunned figure hadn't put resistance, they had fallen on the ground.

A terrified yell, actually, a sort of war cry came from the doors of the guild.

Juvia was standing in the frame. "C-could that be, the youngest love rival of Juvia?!" the water mage was trembling with anger as she approached the two.

"Wait, Juvia!" Lucy was the first to react; she rushed to the water mage side and embraced her waist, trying to restrict her movements. "You can't harm her!"

"Why not?! She's hugging what is mine as if it was hers! It's Juvia's rightful right to knock her out!

"She's your own child!" the shout of the girl echoed in the hushed atmosphere.

Juvia's eyes were no longer menacingly staring at the girl as the killing aura surrounding her dissipated in the air. She looked down at the blond begging from the floor. "Huh?"

Lucy raised her eyes to look in the astonished ones of her friend. "She's yours and Gray's daughter in the future". She hesitantly stood up parting from Juvia's frozen frame. After blinking several times the water mage looked at her again and pointed to the little girl over the raven haired man.

As Lucy nodded, the said girl looked at them. As she recognized the woman she jumped away of the stiff figure Gray had become. With a huge smile she shot her greeting while clinging to Juvia's neck happily. "Mama!"

They were all expecting a yell of glee but the woman didn't make a sound nor even moved. She just stood there with her eyes wide opened. The smile fainted from the girl's face as she looked to her statue-like mother. "Mama? What's wrong?"

Her eyes fixed in the blue orbs just like her own. "You-" tears gathered in the corner of her eyes "You are Juvia's dream come true!" she cried and hugged the child, sobbing loudly and jolting her frantically.

They were all laughing cheerfully until they looked at their feet and noticed a pool of water reaching their ankles. They looked up at Juvia; her overflowing tears were threatening to drown the guild.

* * *

"Now, now, Ju-chan, is alright!" Lisanna patted the back of Juvia who was still sobbing quietly.

"Hey, we still don't know your name" Lucy commented.

"And you won't know it" the girl said smiling. "You know how complex time travels are, I can't tell you my name or answer any of your questions; the slightest slip and the future could change".

Erza folded her arms. "But we have to call you somehow, a provisional name maybe?"

"Juvia and Gray should pick it!" Wendy opined.

The eyes looked first at Juvia, biting a handkerchief, and then at Gray, who was sitting not too far physically speaking, but at several miles mentally.

"For the time being, I will be Aoi" the girl decided.

"Then Aoi-chan" Lucy smiled at her "what are you doing here? You can't talk about the future, so you didn't travel in order to correct an event or something of the like, right?"

The just named Aoi nodded. "I came to see how was the Fairy Tail of these days. I wanted to know how all of you looked in the past, and see if it was just like mama and papa told me" she explained gleefully. "For example; that guy standing in front of the job board who never picks a mission, Cana-san drinking an entire barrel of alcohol in a row, Erza-san beating my father and uncle Natsu, and lots of things you all mentioned in the future".

They giggled and continued the chat for a long while.

"Oh" Lisanna remembered. "How did you traveled through time? A magic spell or a magic device?"

"With this". Aoi raised her right arm and showed her a wrist watch around it. "By pressing this button you introduce the coordinates and adjust the time you are willing to go". She put her arm down. "But the trips are rather brief with this one; time traveling devices needs a lot of magic to work. Fairy tail got one after beating a dark guild and with all my magic I think I can only stay for two hours most".

"What's the matter, droopy eyes?" the dragon slayer approached his absentminded rival.

"I can't believe most of them are listening to that little liar" he said annoyed while eyeing the group around the girl.

Natsu laughed and patted his shoulder. "Common ice bastard, admit once for all that you are getting married with Juvia and you two even have a child".

Gray clenched his fist and slammed it on the table, gathering the attention of the people around them. "Shut up, flame head! There's no way that girl comes from the future! I don't know why she's doing this but I do know for sure I'm not having a child with anyone".

Aoi stood up from her seat, folding her arms over her chest. "Auntie Lucy told me how dense and stubborn you used to be but it's hard to believe that you were actually this much".

"Huh?!" Gray glanced at Lucy inquisitively and the blond shook her head and arms madly in response. He looked back at the girl. "Stop saying nonsense, just who are you and what do you want?!"

The girl stuck her tongue out. "Is that difficult to accept your fatherhood?!"

"You little-" but just when Gray was approaching the girl menacingly, Erza noticed something.

"Where's Juvia?"

That question made them look at the empty sit in which a few seconds ago the blue haired mage was.

"How could she have slipped out without no one seeing her?" Lucy asked

Gray was wondering the same when he realized several pairs of eyes sharply staring at him. "W-what?"

Aoi sighed. "You truly are dense, papa".

Erza had taken out her sword and was now pointing it at Gray's neck. "You'd better go and find her".

Her words made a shiver go down his spine. Gray gulped. "F-fine!" was all he could say before stepping out of the guild.

* * *

Aoi was laughing with joy. Gray moaned annoyed. "What's so funny brat?! And why are you following me?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

They were walking along the river shore, Gray hands in pockets and her supposed daughter behind him.

The girl breathed deeply, restraining her giggles from coming out of her mouth. "This must be "the first time you screwed up everything" as mama told me once".

He looked at her, smirking ironically. "Is that so, little liar?"

The girl puffed her cheeks. "You know, If you keep neglecting my existence, I may end up developing some kind of trauma".

Gray laughed at that. "Ok, I'm sorry". He looked at her but she looked away from him, still offended; he sighed. "Well, did she tell you how I made up for the first time too?".

After thinking a minute, she answered while picking up a stone near by. "You gave her something"

"Really?" Gray frowned a bit. "What was it?" he asked as they paused.

The girl shook her head before throwing the rock to the water, playing ducks and drakes. "I can't tell you"

"Huh? Why?"

She rolled her eyes before bending down and taking another stone. "For the same reason I didn't tell you my real name; I don't want to interfere in any way on the future's developments"

Gray frowned even more. "You do know you have interfered with the course of things the instant you traveled to this point in time, right?"

"Yeah, I know the theory of parallel universes". The girl knit her eyebrows. "But luckily enough this won't change much of the future. Besides, I really wanted to peek on the past for you always told me great stories about this time".

Gray smiled broadly; everyday in Fairy Tail was indeed awesome.

Aoi smiled too. "Mama told me you were the only one who could give her something like that, since you were the first person who actually talked to her". Then she added "But that's the only thing I'm saying!"

Gray was going to laugh when the strange time-travelling watch in her wrist made a 'beep-beep'. She looked at it with "O" shaped lips. "Time is up!" she exclaimed.

"Huh!? Wait-". Light spread from the magic object, engulfing the girl in a bright sphere. Aoi looked at him and smirked. "Don't worry _daddy_" she remarked the word playfully, "since I'm still here you definitely managed to figure something out". She winked while waving her hand. "Just keep on thinking and make mama happy".

Now Gray, being the not-at-all-honest-guy-with-his-feelings, blushed over that innocent comment.

The girl giggled by that. "Mama was right about so many things" she mumbled and before Gray had time to complain she added. "Goodbye papa".

Gray returned the tender smile of the girl before she disappeared along with the sphere.

* * *

"You played a fine act, Aoi-chan"

The girl yelled in surprise after hearing Mavis whisper in her ear. She turned around smirking. "Of course I did" she answered proudly as she snapped her fingers, recovering her original appearance.

They were floating a few meters over the ice mage's head.

"Now you sure are creative" Mavis recognized with a smile. "Up until now, your move have been the craziest since you actually interacted with them".

Her friend nodded. "That's why I call it 'The ultimate play'!" she said gleefully as they watched the guy walking away.

* * *

In spite of what the people at the guild thought, Juvia was not crying.

She did felt the clouds threatening to obscure the blue heaven from above but she concentrated in not letting her feelings get mixed with the weather as she used to do before joining Fairy tail. She breathed deeply from time to time to regain control and not get carried away, truly hard due to her emotional nature.

After exiting the building, leaving behind concerned looks, a child and her frustrated father, she sat on a bench in the park not too far from the guild. She was gazing at the birds eating bread crumbs at her feet. One of them picked a relatively huge crumb and flew away, probably taking it to a nest in which a little bird was waiting to be feed. She sighed just by imagining the scene.

"Juvia should have said bye to her daughter before leaving; what is Aoi-chan going to think of her mother now?!" It only took her a few seconds to realize that the child was not going to be born after what happened.

She looked up at the sky wondering. "Was it true? Did Juvia and Gray-sama really get married in the future?". The sudden appearance of the girl proved it so, but Gray's reaction and words didn't match with that.

The memory of Gray's and Aoi's dispute came back to her mind. She closed her eyes and this time, the sky was about to shred tears with her, until she noticed the agitated movements of the birds flying away. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Gray was standing just in front of her, scratching the back of his neck like every time he was trying to find the words. Just when she was parting her lips to say something, he did the same and talked first.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that-". He made a pause and sighed "It's just that it's still too soon to even think about this; I'm an idiot in his 18, there's no way I wouldn't freak out after being called father". A faint tone of pink colored his cheeks as he remembered what happened back then and he looked at the floor. "On top of it, in front of those silly bastards" he said rather to himself but shook his head before beating around the bush. "What I'm trying to say is, there's nothing wrong with you and I talked without thinking too much".

Juvia didn't realize her eyes had widened until she blinked. She was going to say that it was alright, that she knew how shy he was and that she was not going to mention the topic of the future anymore but in a split second Gray had taken out something of his pocket.

She stared at the sun clip offered by his stretched arm. After looking at it for a while, she raised her eyes and looked at his directly.

Gray was grinding his teeth with impatience as he waited. He thought that giving her a present was also giving her a ticket to her own fan-girl world, thus yells and tears of joy was all he was expecting from her. But the girl seemed so stunned by his action that she didn't know how to respond. Damn, was it that strange of him to give her something? "It's a make-up-for-my-words present, so take it already!".

The clip was certainly beautiful but her puzzlement prevented her from taking it. "A sun?" she asked.

Gray frowned and Juvia knew that meant he thought the question was odd.

"I-I mean, Juvia's name means rain so-" she didn't even finish the phrase when he started chuckling.

"And what's the matter?". Juvia was the one frowning now since she did found it strange. "Your name can mean anything but the fact that you like the sun is unalterable. At least, the look in your eyes at Phantom's rooftop told me so".

Juvia's lips parted for the third time since his presence; but she didn't try to say something at that moment since she was speechless. He was talking about the end of their battle, when the sky cleared completely for the first time to her and the first rays of light warmed her skin. He was talking about her bewildered expression, the glee set on her eyes and the tears of happiness streaming down of them. He was talking about how deep in love with the sun she seemed back then and yet he was forgetting that she fell in love for another sun to her eyes, and not the bright star ruling the blue skies.

"It's all thanks to you" she thought inwardly while smiling and taking the clip from his hand.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry. Apparently, some of you were looking forward to this chapter and it turned out like this. But as I had already said, I imagined the child play like this. I do know the time travelling thing was lame, but it was the only way I found of linking the appearance of their child

Otaku03, thanks for your great idea :D

Aras, it's just me or this chapter seems a lot like the end of the fic? Maybe that's why I called it 'the ultimate play' haha.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows; you have already assured yourselves a place in heaven (? As always, your opinion is greatly appreciated!

PD: About the recent events, I knew that everything was going to be okay. Now I want to know what Gray was going to say!


End file.
